Past is Present
by MadameMorty
Summary: Someone very important from Clare's past shows up out of the blue. Will Clare be able to successfully merge her past with her present?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Now don't worry your pretty little heads, I am not giving up on Chasing Cars, I just had this idea in my head so I thought "What the heck, maybe it will actually be somewhat good." and thus this story was born.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own degrassi…**

"Eli! Come down stairs baby boy, you're going to be late for your first day of school." I called up to my little boy. I cannot believe he is going to be in second grade.

"But Mom, school's boring." He complained as he bounded down the stairs.

"I know, but if you want to be successful in life, then you need a good education." I explained to him.

"I want to be a writer and I already know how to write, so why do I need to learn all this other stuff?" He said, flopping down on the couch.

"Because-" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello, Edwards' residence."

"**Edwards huh? So I take it you're still not married."** The voice on the other end questioned.

"Eli?!" I shouted in excitement.

"What Mom?" My little boy asked, confused.

"Not you sweetheart, sorry." I said, motioning for him to stay quiet.

"**Clare, who's that?" **Eli inquired suspiciously.

"Oh uh, my son." I answered.

"**So you are married. Can't say I'm not disappointed." **He said with a sigh.

"Actually, I'm divorced." I explained.

"**Sorry to hear about that, but uh, is it okay if I ask who from?" **He said, not completely sure of himself.

"Of course. His name was Oliver, we went to college together, and now he is out of my life… for good." I answered with confidence. I had no regrets about divorcing Oliver, I'm just sad that our son had to be in the middle of the crossfire.

"So may I inquire as to why you're calling? I don't mind, but still it's been almost ten years since we last talked, why call now?" I questioned, wondering what Eli could possibly need.

"**Well you see, I'm in the last stage of writing my book and I need someone to edit it before I send it in to a publishing company, so I thought why not give it to the best editor I know, Clare Edwards." **Eli explained.

"You wrote a book? Wow Eli, I'm so proud of you! Oh, and of course I'll edit it. When and where should we meet up?" I asked excitedly.

"**If it's okay with you, your place at around four-ish? I would say we could meet at mine, but I'm sort of in the middle of moving." **Eli explained sheepishly.

"Of course we can meet here, that is, as long as you don't mind my son being around." I said, glancing at my little boy.

"**Great, so I guess I'll see you soon?" **Eli asked.

"I guess you will." I confirmed. "But wait, don't you need my address?" I asked.

"**Nope, Adam already gave me it." **He answered.

"Of course he did." I laughed. "Even though we're adults Adam is still looking to set us up."

"**I believe he calls it, "The Reuniting of the Misfits"." **Eli chuckled from the other end of the line.

"Bye Eli." I departed reluctantly.

"**Bye Plath." **He breathed.

"Mom who was that?" A little voice sitting on the couch chimed.

"Just an old friend, well more than an old friend, but you'll meet him soon enough." I answered.

"Is he nice?" Eli asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you two will undoubtedly be two peas in a pod." I said, ruffling Eli's hair.

**Ta-da! I think it turned out okay. What do you guys think? Review and I'll give you cookies filled with rainbows and unicorns.**

**-MadameMorty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own De-grass-ayyyyyy! (I'm hyper!)**

(4 o'clock: Clare's house)

"It's four and Eli's not here. That's not like him, he was always punctual. What if something bad happ-" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash followed by a string of curse words.

"I'm guessing that's him." I muttered to myself as I walked towards the front door.

The scene behind the door was certainly not what I expected. Several of my flower pots were knocked over and Eli was lying on the ground covered in dirt.

"Glad you could make it." I chuckled, reaching out my hand to help him up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned. "Sorry about your flowers, I sort of tripped."

"Don't worry, it was about time I planted new ones anyways. Now why don't you come in, I made chocolate cookies with white chocolate chips, your favorite." I said, ushering him into the house.

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't have gone to all the troub- woah!" Eli exclaimed, almost falling over for the second time today.

"Elijah!" I hollered, realizing that the source of energy that almost made Eli fall was my son.

"What?" Both of my Eli's asked, straightening themselves out.

"Not you Eli." I said, waving my hand at the elder. "This Eli." I yanked my son towards me.

"Woah, his name is Eli too? Cool!" The younger exclaimed, holding his hand out for a high-five.

After returning the high-five, Eli turned towards me and asked, "You named your son after me?"

"Yes, I did. But don't let it inflate your ego, I just thought he kind of looked like you." I answered defensively.

"Whatever you say Edwards." He said with a smirk.

"Now since I will have two Eli's around, how do you suppose we confront this name problem."

"I want to be called "Galaticsaur, Defender of the Galaxies"." My son said, striking a superman pose. He then proceeded to zoom around the room.

"Little man has quite the imagination." Eli nudged me.

"He says he wants to be a writer. Just like his namesake." I grinned.

"I would say like father like son, but…" Eli drifted off with a sigh.

"Circumstance can be a real bitch." I nodded.

"Did Saint Clare just swear?" He gasped.

"I'm not so saintly anymore, you of all people should know that." I said, flashing him a smirk.

"Tis true. I made sure of that." He winked, patting his guitar pick necklace that held my purity ring.

For about the next minute or so everything was quiet except for the rawr's and swooshing sounds made by my little boy.

"You know… Sometimes, I wish he was your's." I break the silence, starring straight ahead, too afraid to look at Eli. "I just wonder, 'what if'? You know?" I smile sadly.

"I know exactly how you feel." He nodded solemnly.

**Sorry it's so short, but you should expect an update soon. Review!**

**-MadameMorty**


End file.
